teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Smith
Gina Smith is a 2015 introduced character created by StormWolfy. Gina is a born harpy who moved to Beacon Hills with her family after they were drawn by the Nemeton. Personality Gina is a feisty girl, she's armed with a sharp tongue and plenty of sarcasm. But she also has a soft side, reserved for family and friends, though she doesn't have many friends to show it to. Like other harpies, Gina is a thief. She will take everything and anything that catches her attention and sparks her interest, like money, belongings and even romance. It's an uncontrolable urge and Gina hates this part of herself. She tries her best to push it down but nine times out of ten she loses. Another part of her Harpy side of her is selfishness. Once Gina has something, she is very reluctant for other people to even touch it. But that is her material side, her social side is completly different.Gina is forever doing charity work and helping others in her free time instead of stealing from them. Despite her faults, Gina has a great sense of humour and loves making people laugh. She herself is nearly always smiling and she can light up a room just by walking into it. Because she steals things, Gina thinks that everyone else are better people than she is so she trusts strangers unconditionally. This encourages others to take advantage of her and, even though she has been let down numerus times, Gina still trusts anyone and everyone. Appearance Gina has a medium built body and she is of medium height. Her skin is olive toned and very clear. Her medium length, brown hair is slightly curly and frames her oval shaped face. Gina's eyes are a rich dark brown and she has long, thick eyelashes. When in her harpy form, the plumage of Gina's wings is brown and the tips of her feathers are white. Her feet are those of birds with curved talons and yellow scales go up to her knees, where they are replaced by a layer of brown fur. Her hands, similar to her feet, have talons instead of fingernails and yellow scales go up to her elbows. History Gina was born in Ireland into a family of Harpies. Her father is a human as Harpies are all female. She lived in Ireland for most of her life before moving to Beacon Hills with her mother and father at the age of eighteen, when her and her mother started being drawn there by the Nemeton. She enrolled at Beacon Hills high school and excelled in all her classes except for track and cross country, birds are better in the air than on the ground. Powers and abilities '''Retractable wings: '''harpies can grow wings that extend from their shoulder blades. Using these wings they can fly long distances with little effort. '''Retractable talons: '''harpies have retractable talons which are much longer than werewolves claws. These can be found on both the hands and the feat. '''Heightened eyesight: '''harpies can see in nearly all directions without moving their heads and can pick out the smallest of details, like a mouse on the ground from high in the sky or if someone is lying by the way they move. '''Screech: '''harpies can produce a high pitched screech that can seriously hurt and posibaly imobalise any supernatural creature with heightened hearing. '''Communication with birds: '''harpies can speak with other birds and have some power over them. Weaknesses '''Harpy talons: '''being cut by another harpy's talons is deadly to a harpy. '''The cold: '''harpies are vulnerable to the cold and prefer warmer climates. Some exceptions apply, like Clare Smith, Gina's mother and to a lesser extent, Gina. The cold can force Harpies to turn into their full Harpy form. '''Plucking a feather: '''if even one of a harpies feathers are plucked, they can lose the ability to fly until a new feather grows back in its place, this can take several days. '''Mountain ash: '''like other supernatural creatures, harpies can't cross a mountain ash barrier. Pack Gina is part of the Clark Pack after she saved the members from a group of werewolf hunters by stealing the hunters weapons. She suffered greatly as, unlike the werewolves, Gina was captured by the hunters who thought she was another werewolf. The Clark Pack rescued her and accepted her into their pack. Trivia * Gina gets in trouble a lot because of her stealing obsession * She had a younger sister who died at birth Quotes Gallery kyx2zjSe.jpeg|Gina in her human form. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Original Characters Category:Harpy Characters